


The Evening Sarah Returned

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon glanced at a window every now and then.





	The Evening Sarah Returned

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon glanced at a window every now and then. His body tensed. How could he allow his wife to take a walk in solitude? Did Sarah forget what the superstitious Salem townspeople were like? Charles smiled when Sarah returned. He gasped. Sarah's vampire spirit after burning at the stake. 

 

THE END


End file.
